I do
by KateDenby
Summary: "I do." You say the phrase in your mind, making a silent promise to protect her, to love her, to be there for her as long as she needs you and beyond. (One shot but will continue if you'd like)
1. I do

You let your finger run down the other woman's back as her sleeping form is nuzzled into you. You can feel her body shiver every now and then and you bring her closer, start rubbing her back and arms. You kiss her forehead and keep her close. You use the warmth of your body to keep her warm all night and all you can think about is how grateful you are to have her back. You think about all those sleepless nights when you've stayed awake thinking about her, thinking if she has moved on, thinking what if she would be lying in bed with someone else while you're lying there thinking about her. But then you go back a few hours into your memory and feel how she fell into your arms in complete surrender, how it felt to hold her face against yours, how her lips felt against yours, how much love she has for you, the longing to meet you again, to see you again was so clear in her eyes that any doubts of the little human in your arms not being yours go away like they never existed. A sudden shiver and breath hitting your body brings you back from your train of thoughts.

You look down at her stirring in her sleep and then looking up at you.

"You're here." Was all she said and you kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going away again and that is a promise." You tell her but in the back of your mind you're praying and hoping with all you've got for being able to keep that promise forever. You stroke her hair gently and ask her to go back to sleep, to rest peacefully and not worry about leaving cause you're going to be by her side, not leaving her alone for a second, in sickness or in health.

"I do." You say the phrase in your mind, making a silent promise to protect her, to love her, to be there for her as long as she needs you and beyond.


	2. I love you

You sit across from Cosima and Charlotte on the logs set around the fire. You sip on your tea every time Cosima catches you staring at her. She gives you her goofy grin but you just shy away into your mug. You've waited for this since so long, to just share the same space, the same air with Cosima that you finally feel content. Especially when Cosima has the solution to her sickness. Now you know that there's no one who's going to take her away from you, for at least a while.

You're looking down at your mug, deep in your own world and that's when you notice her taking a seat next to you. You look up at her and catch her smile which ends up travelling to you. She connects her fingers with yours and you let her take your hand in hers. She keeps your entwined hands in her lap and takes them under her shawl.

Both of you stare straight ahead at the burning and crackling fire. Your hands touch, your eyes meet and in that very second the three words leave your mouth.

"I love you."


	3. Merde

Warm lines are left behind as her fingers trace lines on your arm. You can feel her smile when her cheeks move against your forehead as she teases you with her fingers. They shift from their path and move on to your abdomen. A moan rests under your throat and you resist to give in. She silently accepts your challenge and goes higher onto the tip of your bare mounds. A simple circle around the tip and you almost lose in your own game – even though you'd win one way or another. Her palm flattens over your mound and squeezed as her lips connected with your neck. You suck in a long breath and moan out as soon as her teeth sink into your warm flesh.

"Cos…" you whisper, the simple slow touches take over your senses, the teasing making you ready to beg if asked for.

"I win." Her warm breath tickles your ear neck and she nibbles on your earlobe. She places gentle kisses over your neck and shoulders before her face encompasses your vision and her being takes over your whole body. Her lips brush against yours and you hold her face in place, too afraid to lose the contact. Your thumb grazes her cheekbones and jawline as you share light kisses.

Your hand flattens under the back of her neck and you slide it down her spine before bringing it back up via the route of her waist. You land them on her mounds and roll the tips making her moan in return.

"We both know I am the real winner." You whisper to her giving her a smug smile. Her hand discreetly travels down your body and touches your sensitive bud making your breath hitch.

"And I love making you win." She whispers before going lower down your body, leaving warm wet kisses and making you moan as you can already feel the excitement pulse through your sensitive bud.

Your back arches off the bed as you feel her lips envelope your bud and her tongue sliding up and down your silky folds. She enters you with much gentleness before taking over a good pace. Incoherent mumbles leave your mouth as she slows down her pace right after building you up for the climax.

"Cosima…" you groan out and she nibbles on your nerve wreck bud before sucking hard on it and that's all you need to come crashing down. You entwine your fingers into her locks holding her in place as she helps you go higher and higher and also gently brings you back down.

You lift your head from the pillow and look down at her staring to you with her goofy victorious grin. Her nose to chin covered under a generous layer of your juices.

Her hands travel around your hips and hold your legs apart as her face sinks back down. Your head connects back to the pillow. _Merde._


	4. Candy

Her lips part open, back arches up and deep moans are released as you bring her down from the high. A smile spreads over your lips as you kiss her neck and jaw line before capturing her lips under yours. Your fingers are still inside of her and you can feel every pulse in her walls, her twitches and the juices over them. You bend down and place gentle kisses over all the marks you've left over her breasts and abdomen. Her eyes are still heavy as she looks down at you and runs her fingers through your golden locks, asking you to come back up. As the twitching and pulsing subsides, you pull your fingers out of her and a last moan for this round is released. You look at them smugly; the generous layer of juices covering your hand.

You kiss her on the lips, taste her, let it envelope you before pulling away and cleaning off all your fingers, tasting her in one more way. You kiss her again and she moans tasting herself on you. You smile into the kiss before giving one last peck and falling down on the bed next to her; exhausted. You sigh in content and she joins the tip of her fingers with yours and traces around randomly. There's a calmness around the two of you as you resign yourselves to each other, surrender yourselves in a way you haven't surrendered to to anyone in your lives.

You frown in confusion as she leaves your side and walks over to the drawer. Though her swaying ass wipes off the frown and turns it into a grin. You quickly refocus your pervert mind onto her beautiful face once she turns around and looks at you. You run your eyes down her naked body and feel proud over all the marks you've left behind.

"Stop." She says and shoves your face away and gets back into the bed next to you. Kissing you deeply, she settles down in your arm.

"Why did you go there?" You asked her in your light French accent.

"I don't know if its too early but..." She raises her hand from under the sheets and brings out a red velvet box. She grins up at you and you just look at her wide eyed assuming what the box would contain. You take it in your hand and open the box slowly. Her laughter booms next to you as the box holds a candy which was far away from what you expected it to be. You throw the box at her and cross your arms, pouting. She comes upto you once she is done and lays down on you. You avoid her gaze and face the other way, her lips settles over your jawline and neck. Her fingers gently freeing your crossed arms, her lips teasing and biting your flesh when in reality, distracting you. You feel something cold slip onto your finger and you look down at your finger. You grin wide and toothy and wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
